


It's not an injury, but it hurts all the same

by kribban



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/pseuds/kribban





	It's not an injury, but it hurts all the same

Leonard wasn't a fan of the Officer's Mess, but occasionally, even he found himself yearning for company. He procured his dinner and scanned the room for somewhere to sit. 

”Waiting for someone?”

Lieutenant Uhura looked up from her PADD a bit slower than usual and shook her head after a moment. ”No, Doctor. Please sit,” she said softly.

”Something on your mind?” Leonard picked up his utensils and started cutting up his synthesized steak. 

”Oh, I'm that obvious, am I?” She laughed a little nervously and glanced down at her PADD. 

”I've known you a long time, Lieutenant,” he replied automatically before he remembered that she didn't know that. ”Family pictures?”

”Yes,” she said slowly. ”Family. My mother and father,” she held the PADD up to show him a photograph of an attractive couple on their wedding day. 

”I bet they really miss you,” he said softly. 

”I think so, too, Doctor. I just wish I could miss them.” Her voice had a note of heartbreak in it and that just did him in every time. 

”Listen, Lieutenant... The brain's a magnificent piece of machinery. There are several promising trials on memory recovery going on right now. There's no reason to despair.”

”Perhaps you are right,” she said absent-mindedly, studying the picture like she was trying to memorize it. ”Perhaps I'll have to settle for making new memories.”

Leonard had seen his fair share of patients like that; the ones that were trying not to get their hopes up.

”You've got plenty of time for that, Lieutenant.” On a whim, he reached out to take her hand. She finally managed to tear her eyes away from the PADD and looked up.

”Thank you, Doctor. If you don't mind... what do you remember about me?”

Leonard smiled and took a sip of his tea. 

”Well, the first time I met you...”


End file.
